Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den
by White-Tiger123
Summary: Artemis now 17 is transported to another world where noone is ever how they seem! Sorry bad at summarys. This will eventually be AH u are warned! Section 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 1

Everything was quiet in Fowl Manor, the computers were off and Artemis was asleep. Seventeen year old Artemis was a lot different to his younger self. His once vampire white skin had darkened, but not much. He also now had muscles and a six pack, He had grown his hair out and dark bangs hung over his eyes. His piercing blue eyes were the same as ever and we need not mention his incredible intellect. Over all he was pretty hot!

This story is about another one of his many adventures, but Butler is no longer protecting him (**A/N** He retired to the Caribbean! Lucky Devil!). The only problem is, without his ever faithful companion he will get into a lot more trouble.

Chapter 2

Artemis awoke, sweating terribly. His dreams had been turbulent for a while but this one dream kept coming back, in fact it was more of a nightmare. All Artemis could remember was a White Tiger running towards him, and then nothing. He lay back and tried to remember more, one little detail that could change the dream but got nothing. Suddenly there was a knock on the window, Artemis cautiously got up. Wearing only his boxers he walked over, trying to see what was making the noise. He saw Holly in Jeans and a T-shirt waiting for him to let her in, a borrowed pair of wings on her back and a moonbelt around her waist. He grinned sleepily and let her in. She jumped down from the windowsill and sat on Artemis' bed. He closed the window then sat down next to her,

"So Holly," Artemis said, "What causes you to come visit me at 3am?"

Holly looked shocked and said all in one breath "Its 3am here! Wow I thought it was at least 6am! Sorry about that. Anyway Foaly called me and told me to fetch you, he couldn't ring you himself because of Sool and I wanted to visit instead of call and besides it means you get there faster." She took a deep breath.

"Whoa! Slow down will you! Why does Foaly want me to go below ground again?" Artemis asked.

"Well he said something about a Teleportation Mirror and you checking his theory." She shrugged, "That's it I think."

He stood up. "Okay then I am ready when you are!"

Holly coughed trying to hide a giggle, it didn't work.

"What is so funny!" Artemis said indignantly.

"Well no matter how nice you look in your boxers I doubt Foaly will appreciate it!" She burst into laughter again, Artemis blushed.

Chapter 3

Holly loved to fly; it was one of her favourite things under and over the world. It just got a little… bumpy when you were carrying a mudman covered in cam foil. Fortunately, the trip from Fowl Manor to Tara was relatively short so only 5 or 6 birds flew into Artemis on the way. They were underground in no time.

With Holly no longer being a member of the LEP they had to sign in and get confirmation from Foaly that he had requested them. The entire time this was going on Lily Frond was _trying_ to flirt with Artemis, it scared him, a lot, and Holly just seemed to find it hilarious. When confirmation finally arrived Holly recommended Lily talked to Chix and she along with Artemis ran off (**A/N** into the sunset : D) to the Ops booth.

When they got there Foaly was waiting by the door impatiently to let them in, as they proceeded inside Sool was waiting by a large mirror. Holly growled, she really didn't like him, and Artemis shot him an icy glare.

"What is he doing here!" Holly asked Foaly.

"Unfortunately he wanted to be present when it turns on, doesn't matter anyway, Artemis would you mind looking at this for me?" Foaly asked trying to avoid Holly's death glare.

Chapter 4

Holly was not very happy, Sool should not be here and his presence was seriously pissing her off.

"So Holly, how is your business going?" Sool asked.

Now Holly was really mad, he had spoken to her! "Temë no shitta koto ka! Baka ka!" She shouted (**A/N** for all of you that don't know that means "None of your fin' business! Stupid asshole!")

Sool blinked several times as though trying to figure out what she said but then gave up, Artemis turned round and grinned. Holly blushed; she didn't know he spoke Japanese.

"Everything's ready!" Artemis then said, "We can turn it on now!"

He walked over to the mirror, there was an inscription on the side and he pressed a small button above it. Stepping back he saw colours swirling across the mirror and then when it settled a patch of grass could be seen, presumably on the other side. Holly and Artemis walked up to the mirror and stood directly in front of it, Foaly grinned, they make such a cute couple. Suddenly Sool ran up to the two of them and pushed them into it, Sools momentum carried him through also. Once they were through the mirror switched off, Foaly pressed the button over and over, it wouldn't come back on. They were trapped!

* * *

**Please Review! All flames will be used to toast Sool! Ideas are welcome! **

**White-Tiger123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 5

Travelling through the mirror was like being turned inside out and back again. Artemis fell face first through the mirror; his momentum caused him to skid a few feet. Holly coughed, dust filling her mouth. Slowly she opened her eyes and a pair of bright red boots greeted her. She stood and pulled Artemis up with her, a snivelling sound alerted them to the fact that Sool had also fallen through and was currently hiding behind them. The red booted man was very tall and would have looked a lot like one of Santa's elves if it wasn't for the many weapons about his person. He wielded a large solid gold pike.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the land of Queen Gorilla?" The man asked.

Commander Sool stepped forwards and in complete contrast to his previous snivelling state said. "I am Commander Sool and where I come from I am in charge! I demand respect!"

Holly and Artemis groaned, talk about an idiot. That wasn't going to make the guy with the pike very happy.

"I am afraid that here your status doesn't matter, also thanks to your tone you your fate at the hands of the great Queen Gorilla!"

With those words they were thrown into a large cage, Sool remained where he landed but Artemis and Holly quickly moved to the furthest corner away from him. A teenage girl was already trapped in there. There was a jolt and the cage began to be pulled along by the guard's horses.

"How did you end up in here then?" The girl asked.

Artemis looked at her. She had long, golden brown hair, greeny blue eyes, a petite frame and she was wearing a flowing blue dress.

"We were thrown in here because he," he signalled towards Sool at the other end of the cage, "decided to forget his manners. We're from a very long way away, I'm Artemis and this is Holly. That pathetic creature over there is Sool."

The girl grinned happily, "My name is Marie, but call me Marz. When another Queen comes to rescue me all will be explained. Until then I will sleep. Please wake me when the land is covered in snow."

With that she began to doze lightly. Holly looked at Artemis and cuddled into his side, he was _really_ warm. As the horses continued to trot along they tried to remember how it all looked so that they could find their way back home.

Chapter 6

A few hours later the land became a beautiful white. The horses had slowed as it was hard for them to move through the deep snow. Holly woke Marz, once again she seemed very happy.

"You are probably wondering why there have been a few queens mentioned." She stated. "Well there are many Lower Queens who impose themselves upon the people, there are 5 Higher Queens who rule the entire Realm and there is the Supreme Queen which is a council of the Higher Queens."

"Are you a Queen or a villager?" Holly asked. "I mean no disrespect by it but it helps me to figure things out."

Marz smiled, she was starting to like them already. Also they were very polite. "I am a Higher Queen, my elements include light and fire. The rest you will find out tomorrow at the Lunch time feast. Soon we will be free. They are coming."

She stood as howls pierced the forest. The horses pulling the cage bucked and tried to free themselves, they failed. Suddenly, a platoon of Snow Wolves emerged from the forest led by a large White Tiger. His dream! It was the same White Tiger he was sure of it. It roared and the Wolves ran forwards as one. They killed the horses quickly and dragged the guard kicking and screaming to the feet of the White Tiger.

Marz sighed. "He's such an idiot; he should have run when he had the chance. Now he will die."

The guard was forced to kneel before the White Tiger, fear was evident on all of his features.

"Guard of Lower Queen Gorilla," The White Tiger began, you could tell it was female by the tone of its voice. "You kneel before me accused of treason by imprisoning a Higher Queen."

"I… am not… guilty!" He replied feebly and stuttering.

"SILENCE!" The White Tiger bellowed. We can see you are guilty just by looking into your cage! The punishment for this crime is death."

With those words she leapt forwards and tore out his throat. She pulled back, her fur dripping with blood and turned her attention to the cage.

Chapter 7

She ran full pelt at the cage door which opened for her. The White Tiger stood on its hind legs and wrapped Marz in a large hug.

"We were so worried Marz, what happened?" She asked.

Marz grinned. "Long story short he locked me up for trespassing on Great Queen Gorilla's soil. Oh and we have introductions to make."

The White Tiger padded cautiously over to Holly and Artemis.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "My name's Daisy. Marz seems to like you so do you want to come back to the palace for, um… evening tea and bed? You can stay for as long as you want, besides you have a lot to learn."

With that she began to walk away, but Artemis had something to say.

"A lot to learn?" He asked ignorantly. "What could I possibly learn here?"

Daisy grinned and stood up on her back paws. She pushed Artemis' shoulders so that he was pinned against the cold metal of the cage. She leant forwards to whisper in his ear, her bloodied fur pressed against his face.

"There is much that you don't know," Her fur slowly began to disappear and her features changed greatly until she became completely human. "Much that you will need to know for the future. Suffice to say you do not know everything Artemis Fowl."

With that she walked off, Marz standing directly beside her and the Snow Wolves flanking them on all sides. Her hair was dark brown, straight and reached her knees, she still had blue slitted cats eyes and very pointed canine teeth. She was almost as tall as Artemis and had a slim build with a large chest. Her nails were long and she wore a long flowing black dress.

Artemis was confused, how did she know his full name? He hadn't told her or Marz that. He looked back and saw Sool following them. Daisy seemed to sense this also and she stopped.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us?" She asked.

"I am Commander Sool and where I come from I am in charge!" He replied.

Daisy smirked, "Good for you!" She said and continued walking.

He looked at her shocked and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and stood directly in front of Daisy, deliberately blocking her path.

"I wish to speak to the Supreme Queen to report your insolence!" He shouted absolutely spitting with rage.

Daisy grinned but then her smile faded, a distant look appeared in her eyes and she began to speak.

"Your Grandfather, you never met him did you Commander. Have you never wondered why you are so oddly shaped for a gnome? Why you lack so many of the things that those around you have? Even you cannot be that unintelligent Sool. Your Grandfather, he was human!"

Sool whimpered and fell to his knees. It all fit perfectly into place, he was part of those he despised so badly for his entire life. Suddenly, Daisy shook herself and blinked several times.

"Okay…" She said. "What message did the powers send through me this time?" She looked down at Sools quivering form. "I presume it was something to do with you, oh well. Follow us to the castle Sool, upon our arrival you will be given duties. The chief of staff will take care of you then."

Once again the odd group set off. The turrets of a distant palace were glistening in the afternoon sun. Daisy looked at Marz and they both grinned, the challenge was just about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daisy:** Hi everyone and welcome to the third section!

**Marz:** 'lo Bob.

**Daisy:** No matter how much you like saying that my name won't be turning to Bob anytime soon.

**Marz:** Fine. Time for the disclaimer.

**Daisy:** Okay go ahead.

**Marz: **We don't own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.

**Daisy:** Lucky devil.

**Marz:** We do own ourselves and our friends though!

**Daisy:** Three Cheers for marz0 my fabulous beta! Blame any mistakes on her…

**Marz!Hey!**

**Daisy: **What Marz! Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 8

As they arrived at the palace the snow wolves disappeared. The palace was a truly magnificent sight; one side was a blinding white colour that literally glowed in the sun, the other was darker than night itself with metallic patches. The fog and mist that swirled round the towers gave it an incredibly mystifying effect. Daisy grinned; Artemis and Holly were going to love this place. First though evening tea was required. Artemis, Holly and Sool followed Daisy and Marz through the large twin doors and into the entrance hall.

Light and darkness was blended perfectly, massive columns and arches defined the grandness of the place. Women dressed in the finest of clothes wandered around and animals prowled around completely at home. Artemis and Sool seemed to be the only men there and when Sool was swept quietly away through a small door Artemis could feel all of the eyes in the room upon him.

"Nice toy Daisy," a girl near the front of the crowd said, "I like him way better than the last one!"

"Oh ha ha Kara!" Daisy growled showing her fangs, "Keep away from him. Kill him like you did Jack and I will hurt you, badly. Everyone, thanks to Kara you _all _must run two laps of the palace, now GO!"

With that all of the women and animals ran, all except from three who looked in severe pain. Seeing Daisy's grin he looked to Marz in confusion.

"Poor angels! Relax, that order doesn't include you!" Marz said quickly, "Lead the way to the Library. I'll do the introductions there."

Chapter 9

A short while later the doors to the library parted. The room was taller than the entrance hall and shelves packed full of books reached right up to the beams. There were that many books that it would take more than a lifetime to read less than a tenth of them. They walked down one of the main aisles and into a large central area. A circular table with seven seats and seven steaming cups of tea were waiting for them. Daisy and Marz sat down, Artemis and Holly followed suit but the three women that they had met up with in the hall remained standing.

"Ok you three, these two fabulous people are Artemis and Holly," Daisy said, and then she turned to Holly and Artemis. "These are the other three higher queens; Hannah, Lily and Ginny."

Hannah had brown medium length brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a brown flowing dress. Lily had shoulder length golden brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a Golden dress. Ginny had shortish bright blond hair and blue eyes, her dress perfectly matched the colour of her hair. After the introductions had been made the three of them sat down.

"Artemis and Holly," Mars began, "You were brought to this realm by the mirror of Laneth. It was created in the early days of power when knowledge was new. According to the ancient laws from that time training must commence, power will be gained and lost during this time. This will be true until what is truly needed by their very souls is gained by the newcomers."

There was silence as Holly and Artemis processed what they had just been told and everyone drank their citrus fruits flavoured tea.

"In other words," Daisy started, "when you came here we were bound by ancient laws to train you both. Until you find what your souls require to become whole our entire realm is at risk. The Supreme Queen could be eliminated and anarchy would rule. If the Supreme Queen is destroyed the elements will seek vengeance on the realm and all those in it. No-one would survive."

"Wow, that's…big." Holly said.

"You don't know half of it, trust me." Said Ginny.

Daisy stood, "It has been a very long day for all of us. It is time to sleep. We'll show you to your room. This sleeping arrangement will only be temporary though as when you training advances it would no longer be completely safe."

Artemis and Holly followed the Queens down the corridor to their new room. The door was decorated in a gold holly leaf pattern.

"You two will stay here," Lily said. "If you need anything just think really hard about what you want. One of us will come straight away, if you're lucky we may even bring what you wanted!"

With that the Queens left chatting happily. Artemis and Holly remained standing by the door. Nervously Artemis opened the door and beckoned for Holly to enter, they were completely oblivious to the Queens having stopped half way down the corridor watching them enter.

Chapter 10

Holly gasped as she entered the room; it was beautiful! The walls were panelled with oak and there were gold trimmings everywhere. Everything was completely spotless and the massive four poster bed was truly magnificent. Holly sat down on it and observed the rest of the room. There was a large fireplace with a coffee table and two chairs in front of it. Another door without the golden pattern was to the left of the room as you entered. A large chest was situated at the end of the bed and a small set of draws on each side by the pillows. An incredibly large wardrobe stood by a window overlooking the courtyard where they entered the palace grounds. Then she realised…

"Crap!" She said, "I can't believe them!"

"What's wrong Holly?" Artemis asked.

Holly stood and indicated down at the bed. "This is the problem!"

Artemis blinked and said, "It's a bed."

"Yes!" Holly replied. "One bed!"

If Artemis was shocked he didn't show it, he just paused for a second or two before he spoke again.

"We're both adults Holly." Artemis stated. "But if it makes you uncomfortable I will sleep in a chair by the fire."

Holly frowned. "Actually, _you _are a teenager. But you don't have to sleep on a chair I guess. It's just that I roll around a lot and it could turn out a bit awkward."

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Artemis asked.

Holly blushed, "Okay but you'll find out in the morning if you wake up first."

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. On one side was a large selection of dresses and night dresses in almost every colour imaginable. On the other side was an incredible selection of suits and boxers. Holly removed a pale blue night dress and threw Artemis some black silk boxers.

"I presume that the door without a pattern leads to the bathroom." Artemis said. "You change in there and I'll change out here."

Holly entered the bathroom and a few minutes later came back out in her sleep-wear. She crawled into bed and was followed shortly afterwards by Artemis. Soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Now that you have read, REVIEW!

Next Chapter will be up shortly.

WhiteTiger123 + Marz0


	4. Chapter 4

**Marz:** Welcome to the fourth section of Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den!

**Daisy: **The Disclaimer was in the last chapter and we're not going to do another one!

**Marz: **But in the meantime we will drag Artemis away from his Manor and get him to talk to you folks!

**Daisy:** We may get Holly as well but we can't promise anything…

**Marz:** Now on with the story!

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 11

There was aloud rapping at the door, Holly awoke to the sound and felt a large weight on top of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Artemis' face, she nudged his shoulder gently to try and wake him. His eyes opened and a mildly alarmed look appeared on his face, Holly blushed.

"It looks like it wasn't me who rolled over during the night!" Holly said.

Artemis frowned and rolled off of her, he went to answer the door. He pretended to not have heard Holly's statement and let Daisy in. She seemed to be wide awake.

"Hi you two!" She said. "It's about lunch time so get dressed quickly and I'll take you down to the dining room. Until then I'll be waiting outside."

As the door closed Artemis looked over to Holly who was at the wardrobe selecting an outfit. He walked over and stood next to her selecting one for himself. The suit was dark blue and perfectly sized. Holly walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaving Artemis to change.

A short while later Holly re-entered the bedroom in a dress that matched the auburn of her hair perfectly. Artemis ran a hand back through his hair, slightly ruffling it. Before he could flatten it down again Holly led him from the room.

Daisy and Marz were outside the door in similar outfits to yesterday but with tinsel like edges. The four of them walked down the corridor until they reached two large black doors. The doors opened and a loud roar of human voices were heard, these were soon silenced when the two Queens and the guests entered. They walked right down the centre of two of the large dining tables; there were eight in total, and headed up the higher table. Daisy sped up slightly and sat on the seat at the centre of the table, Marz, Holly and Artemis chose their seats and when Hannah, Ginny and Lily entered and took their places the High table was full. Only then did the chatting begin again.

Daisy clapped once and food appeared on everyone's plates. If anything the volume increased as everyone ate. Soon the delicious array of food was all devoured and the room cleared slowly until only the top table remained.

"Artemis, Holly, now is your chance to ask about anything else so far." Marz said.

Artemis turned to the Queens, "Where are all of the men?" He asked. "I seem to be the only man around, even Sool has disappeared."

Daisy grinned, "It all started several thousand years ago. A great war began when women rebelled against their masters who were using them as slaves. We fought against our one time masters in the Battle of the Tigers Den. This palace was built on top of the battle ground and the Tigers Den is a large series of caves in the grounds which you will be introduced to in time. We took many prisoners in that battle and they still work for us to this day. As the leaders of the rebellion the realm enchanted us and gave us power over all. In villages men and women are equal; it is only here in the palace that the men are paid servants who are never seen."

Artemis nodded with a light frown on his face; he was satisfied with that answer for now.

"So you five are thousands of years old!" Holly stated more than asked. "Even my people don't age that well, you still look like teenagers."

"We are." Hannah said. "It's difficult to describe but Daisy decided that she didn't want us to age."

"Earlier you mentioned being given power over all." Holly began. "Do you all control everything or does each of you control something different?"

"Well we each control something different." Lily said. "I control wind, flight, air, clouds and birds."

"I," Ginny said. "Control water, all aquatic creatures and all apes and monkeys."

"The things I control include; earth and creatures which are peaceful, also I control the manipulation of natural resources." Hannah stated.

"I," Marz began. "Control light, fire, small cats and domestic animals and most importantly life itself!"

"The powers given to me are things like controlling darkness, speed and momentum, controlling all predators and hunters, controlling time, summoning the undead, the movement of all things, telling the difference between truth and lies, free will, memories and death. The thing is though that all of us are still finding more things that we can control."

"Are there any other questions?" Lily asked. Upon getting a negative reply she continued. "Okay, Holly you need to come with Marz, Ginny, Hannah and I. Artemis, Daisy will be teaching you."

With that Holly was led away with four of the Queens.

**With Artemis:**

Daisy walked over to Artemis and grabbed his upper arm. She dragged him away in the direction of the Gym. When they arrived there a few moments later Artemis was moved to the centre of the room.

"Do you meditate?" Daisy asked.

"Yes actually." Artemis replied. "It helps me make plans and to concentrate properly."

"Good." Daisy sat and Artemis followed suit. "Hold out your hands, your lessons are about to begin."

Daisy pressed her palms against Artemis' and they both began to meditate. A few minutes later Artemis heard a voice in his head.

'Okay then Artemis, tell me, what animal you would like to be?'

He almost opened his eyes with the shock, almost.

'Something like a Black Panther. That would be good.'

'Nice choice, power and style. Okay Artemis picture a Black Panther with blue eyes. Now picture yourself. Release the Black Panther into your mind. Find a likeness between yourself and it. Take those and change the image of yourself to make more.'

Artemis felt a bubbling sensation all across his body. He shuddered strongly as his body began to morph. When he opened his eyes it was all much more focused. Looking down he saw black fur and perfectly formed paws. He looked up at Daisy; she was still in human form but was literally purring.

"Now that you have mastered morphing into you animal." Artemis heard her say. "You must morph back again, it's just the opposite of what you just did but you should find it easier. This method is simple but incredibly effective."

He tried it and once again felt an unusual bubbling sensation. When the shuddering stopped he looked down and once again he was dressed in his suit.

"Congratulations! You, Artemis Fowl the Second are the first man to ever successfully transform both ways. This calls for cake!"

With that they began their walk to what Artemis presumed would be the kitchen, now though a grin had replaced Artemis' frown from earlier.

**With Holly:**

"Okay Holly." Ginny said as they were walking. "We'll give you a crash course in morphing. Then we have something _very _important to show you that we can guarantee will change your life!"

A few moments later they arrived at the stadium. The sun hung almost directly above. The Stadium was the size of a football pitch and had a track running all of the way around it. They walked to the very centre of it and sat down in the shape of a five pointed star.

Marz held out her hands to the sides and the others did likewise. When they were all settled the Queens reached out with their minds so that they were all connected with Holly.

'Okay Holly my dear.' A voice that seemed somehow to belong to Lily said. 'What animal would you like to be?'

Holly pondered for a second and then replied in the way she had felt Lily speak.

'Well I was thinking of something like a Snow Leopard.' Holly informed them.

The four Queens showed Holly the technique and pretty soon she had mastered it. She was almost as fast as Artemis.

"Now Holly. For the special gift, if you could how would you want to look?" Hannah asked Holly speaking once again.

"Well I'd be slightly shorter than Artemis, have long hair the same colour as it is now and I'd have a better figure. That's it I think."

The Queens smiled and connected mentally once again with Holly.

'Picture yourself as you described. Now do as we previously practiced with your animal transformation, create similarities.'

Holly shook as an unusual feeling spread throughout her body. It was almost the opposite of when she became a Snow Leopard. It was much more violent, and yet incredibly soothing.

As quickly as it had started it stopped and Holly stood. She felt different, incredibly different. Looking down at herself she was amazed; she was just as she had imagined. The dress she had been previously wearing was now much too small so the queens handed her a larger version, this one also perfectly matched her hair. She put it on and followed the Queens. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that they were going for cake!

* * *

Now that you have read,

!Review!

**WhiteTiger123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marz**: Welcome back for chapter five!** : D**

**Daisy**: Welcome back! Sorry it took so long my computer decided to wipe its memory…

**Artemis**: I have been told that I need to say welcome as well…

**Marz**: Artemis here just isn't being very cooperative.

**Artemis**: And you're just being plain annoying.

**Marz**: Actually I'm already visualising the duct tape over your mouth…

**Daisy**: Now is a good time for you to become a missing person!

**Artemis**: Thank god that she's gone!

**Daisy**: Don't say that! She's one of my best friends.

**Artemis**: Fine but only because you're in possession of a lot of sharp things.

**Daisy**: **(hastily) **On with the story!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 12

Marz, Hannah, Ginny, Lily and Holly arrived in the kitchens only to find Daisy and Artemis sitting by the biggest chocolate cake that they had ever seen. When Artemis heard them entering he turned around but stood when he saw them. That couldn't be Holly could it?

"Holly?" He said. "Is that really you?"

Holly walked over and stood next to Artemis, completely ignoring his question. Her hair glinted in the lamplight and her new height allowed her to look into Artemis' eyes. She grinned happily at him and he smiled back. Then everyone sat down and began the incredible task of eating such an enormous pudding. Besides, who can turn down free cake?

"So Artemis." Holly began. "How was your training?"

Artemis grinned. He morphed into his Black Panther form and leapt at Holly. She ducked just in time and morphed into her Snow Leopard, as Artemis landed she attacked. The next thing Artemis knew he was on his back in his Black Panther form with a grinning Snow Leopard on top of him, pinning him down. Holly morphed back to her taller form and Artemis returned to normal. They both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The Queens smiled; they looked _so_ cute together!

When Daisy decided to drag them back to the table so that Artemis and Holly could have some more cake Holly's arms had completely given up. She was trying to control her laughter but it wasn't working. Holly was just lying on Artemis trying to remember that she still had to breathe. Even when they did manage to stagger up to the table the two of them were still chuckling quietly to one-another. After another few minutes of scoffing cake it was gone and all seven of the group were rather bloated.

"Okay. I think that we should go for a long walk to the cliffs in order to use up all of that energy that the cake gave us." Lily said.

Everyone agreed so they all stood and shuffled slowly out of the palace. They followed a side path through the forest, many animals crossed the path and wandered the area around it. Occasionally an animal would even come up to one of the Queens and share a brief word. After quite a while of walking through the dense woodland the trees began to thin out and the group emerged into a large meadow. Hannah knelt down as soon as they entered the long grass to pick up a large purple butterfly. She whispered quietly to it and it flew off into the field until it could no longer be seen. A few seconds after it was gone from the vision of those looking a large swarm of the delicate creatures arose.

They flew straight towards Holly and swarmed around her for at least a minute before breaking off and doing the same to Artemis. Holly looked slightly dizzy and a bit confused. When the butterflies broke away from Artemis he had turned a delicate shade of green. All but five of the swarm flew away quickly, the five that remained landed on the foreheads of the Queens. The Queens eyes turned the same violent purple as the butterflies' wings. The agitated fluttering of these wings were silenced with a sudden flash of darkness, the butterflies died and fell to the floor. Marz frowned and picked them all up in her hands before glaring accusingly at Daisy who was trying incredibly hard to look innocent.

"What!" Daisy said. "I couldn't help it, I got excited. Besides, you should think yourself lucky it wasn't you that got zapped!"

Marz looked down at the limp forms of the butterflies in her hands and a bright white light surrounded them. When this blinding light died down the butterflies rose into the sky and flew away quickly back to their homes. All five of the Queens turned to look at Artemis and Holly, Daisy winked at them. Then Holly realised that she had managed to move _ever so slightly _(**A/N **in other words a couple of metres) and was currently snuggled rather comfortably into Artemis' side. She blushed and looked up at Artemis, he was looking at her in a way that she didn't quite recognise.

"Hi." Holly said whilst trying to calm her flaming cheeks. "How are you?"

Artemis grinned and put an arm around Holly's waist, he felt her tense up. "I'm feeling quite well thank you. However you seem very tense."

Holly paled, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "Oh, I'm not tense. I'm just incredibly, incredibly aware."

She looked down at Artemis' hand which was tracing little circles into her side. She was trying desperately not to purr, but she was only just managing it. He saw where Holly was looking and stopped the movement of his hand. He kept his arm where it was though.

When the two of them looked up they saw that the Queens were standing around ten metres away. They began to walk over but before arriving at their destination stopped dead in their tracks. The cliff was right next to the Queens. It was incredibly high and was on one side of a valley. The bottom of the valley seemed to be spiked but they weren't completely certain of it. Ginny took a step forwards, getting even closer to the edge. The earth slid beneath her feet and she tumbled down the cliff side.

Daisy frowned; Ginny always manages to get herself into some sort of trouble. The remaining six peered over the edge, hoping to spot Ginny. Lily leapt forwards off of the cliff and morphed into a massive Golden Eagle. It was larger than any human and looked more than strong enough to carry Ginny back up. Lily screamed loudly in typical eagle fashion and flew out of sight.

Suddenly, there was a large reptilian roar and a winged crocodile landed at Daisy's side.

"Go away Jenney." Daisy said, feeling no need to pay attention to the flying croc. "Come back later, I'm too busy to ignore you right now!"

Jenney scowled. "Stop calling me Jenney! My name is Yennej and you know it! You should be old enough to remember names by now! Anyway, where is Ginny?"

"Ginny is currently unavailable. Oh and on the age subject, yes I am old enough to remember your name. The thing is I would ask you your age but I seriously doubt you could count that high!" Daisy grinned, obviously pleased with her double insult.

Jenney looked very confused as though all of Daisy's speech had been completely over her head. "Erm… Thank you…"

"Oh. No need to thank me for insulting you Jenney." Daisy replied cheekily. "It was my pleasure!"

Jenney hissed at Daisy and flew away looking very annoyed, she must have finally realised it was an insult!

Soon after Jenney was gone from sight there was a loud rustling sound and Lily flew back over the cliff edge with a panting Ginny in her taloned feet.

"So." Ginny began as she caught her breath. "What did I miss while I was clinging onto small ledge just metres above the spikes?"

**

* * *

**

**Now that you have read**

**!Review! **

**White Tiger123 + Marz0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis:** Welcome to chapter 6!

**Marz:** See how easy that was Artemis!

**Daisy:** Okay, stop it you two.

**Marz:** Fine, but Artemis is psychotic.

**Artemis:** Everyone thinks I'm psychotic, except for my friends deep inside the earth! **:D**

**Daisy:** Actually last time I checked I don't live deep under the earth and I didn't think that you're psychotic…

**Artemis:** Well then you are just strange then aren't you?

**Daisy:** Yup. I am. **:D**

**Marz:** **edging away slowly** Okaaay, I have a feeling both of you are rather loopy. But hey, we'll worry about that later. So for now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 13

Artemis yawned; the walk back to the palace had been brisk to put it lightly. They were currently walked through the corridors on their way to Artemis and Holly's bedroom. The Queens seemed on edge and it didn't require Artemis' genius to figure out why. The arrival of Jenney was obviously an omen of what was to come.

'Yes.' Artemis thought. 'An omen of idiotic winged crocodiles falling from the sky.'

Holly and the Queens giggled. Artemis looked at them and was met by six impossibly innocent faces which seemed to be trying to say 'No, of course we weren't listening to your thoughts, why would we be?' They all stopped walking.

"What were you giggling at?" Artemis asked them even though he already knew the answer.

Holly went to go to open her mouth to reply, but a sharp look from Daisy caused her to close her mouth tightly and shake her head. Artemis growled lightly and walked over to Holly.

"Holly." He began. "Tell me now, or else."

Holly knew that she really shouldn't say it but the temptation was too much to resist.

"Tell you or else what?" She shot at him cockily.

Artemis grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. He began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Artemis, please!" Holly begged in between screams. "Stop it! Please!"

Artemis paused in his assault and that was all that Holly needed. She swapped their positions and she was now the one torturing Artemis. Neither of them noticed the Queens leaving them to it. Hannah left a piece of paper with

**_Holly _**

written upon it neatly. They would notice that when they got tired. It took a while but eventually Holly and Artemis were completely worn out.

Holly smiled at Artemis who was panting lightly. She stood and pulled him up with her. Once again they set off towards their room. Suddenly Holly stopped after they had gone less then a metre. She turned and saw the piece of paper lying on the floor. Holly grabbed it and the two of them continued on their way.

Soon they saw the golden Holly-leaf patterned door and they headed inside. It was fabulously warm as the fire was roaring loudly and seemed to have been for some time. This made the room feel natural and somehow gave it a homey feel.

Holly sat down on the chair closest to the fire and unfolded the paper to read the message inside. It said:

_**Just thought that you should know**_

_**xxx**_

Holly ran her hand over the writing as if to try to get it to reveal more. It worked; Holly was shot into a mentally connective message stored in the paper. Lily was the one speaking.

"Holly." She said. "This is about you and Artemis. The butterflies did more than just swarm around you both; they read your hearts and souls. We know what you both need above all else."

Daisy began to speak. "Put it this way. You are very close to getting him Holly. Go for it. Oh and one more thing; we apologise in advance."

The message ended and Holly's eyes opened to the flickering of the fire. Artemis was looking at her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Is everything okay Holly?" Artemis asked her.

Holly smiled. "Yes everything's great actually. Just a little message of encouragement from the girls. Also a little bit of extra information which isn't very useful at all. Oh and an apology for something that I will probably find out about shortly."

"Oh, Holly." Artemis began. "Are you still okay with the sleeping arrangements now that you are … taller?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it." She replied sounding slightly apprehensive. "Are you okay with it though?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it too." He said quickly. "I just wanted to be sure you still were."

"Oh, okay then." Holly said sounding like she didn't completely believe him.

Holly walked over to the wardrobe and chose a black night dress. She began to walk towards the bathroom but stopped and grabbed something else from the wardrobe. Holly frowned as she put the night dress against herself. She stopped and turned to Artemis.

"In the morning remind me to kill Daisy." Holly growled.

Artemis grinned. "Okay then, I'll try to."

Holly finished her journey to the bathroom and slammed the door. A few moments later Artemis heard the shower begin to run. Deciding that he would have to wait a long time before he could nave his turn Artemis changed and got into the warm bed.

Around thirty minutes later Holly left the bathroom in her night dress with an extremely large towel wrapped around her shoulders to stop her hair from dripping. Artemis sat up and stretched.

"Holly." He began. "Just thought that I should tell you that the night dress is really short on you now."

Holly frowned. That had to be the understatement of the century. The night dress would have made her feel uncomfortable if she had been wearing it at home by herself. With Artemis present she found it a lot worse. Holly blushed and tried to pull the edges down a little.

"It wouldn't be half as bad if they actually gave me underwear!" Holly stated.

Artemis blushed and began to cough really loudly; that was not an image he needed right now.

Holly continued, smiling slightly. "I have had to borrow a pair of your boxers. I hope that you don't mind."

Amazingly that didn't help matters much as Holly was still wearing Artemis' underwear. He blushed and stood up.

Before he went into the bathroom he said quietly. "No, no of course I don't mind."

Around ten minutes later Holly's hair was almost dry and Artemis left the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"Holly, can I have that towel please? Mine is a little bit small." He asked politely.

Holly looked from her hair up to Artemis and back again as though trying to decide what was more worth the towel; Artemis or her long, shiny, slightly damp hair. She couldn't easily make up her mind and she liked seeing Artemis panicky.

"What are you willing to do for it?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Artemis paused for a second while his hands kept his towel in place.

"I'm not sure really." He said quietly.

Holly frowned and went back to drying her hair. She took her time and didn't look up at Artemis. A few moments later Artemis gave up.

"Oh, Okay then." He said with an air of defeat in his normally confident voice. "I'll do anything, just give me the towel!"

Holly grinned happily. "See, I knew you would see it my way! Here's the towel."

Holly handed Artemis the wet towel and he headed back to the bathroom.

"Oh and Artemis." Holly began with an air of victory about her. "When I think of something embarrassing enough I'll let you know. If you're good I might make it better for you, or I'll give you a Lollipop."

She smirked and Artemis sent her a glare, it had no effect on the amused ex-LEPRecon officer and Artemis realised this. He frowned and slammed the bathroom door after himself; he had realised he would be paying dearly for that towel.

* * *

The more Reviews I get the faster I'll update **hint hint**

**White Tiger123 + Marz0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daisy:** Hi this is the seventh section of Artemis Fowl and the Tigers' Den!

**Marz:** Make yourselves at home just don't eat the pizza!

**Daisy:** Sorry it took so long to update, there were trips to Canada and Crete in the holiday and school decided to have end of term exams.

**Marz:** Chapter 8 should be out much sooner than this one was, that much we can promise! (We Think)

**Artemis:** Thank god for that. I can't believe I was actually made to help decorate!

**Holly:** Artemis, stop complaining. They made me help too. It wasn't even that bad!

**Daisy:** Yes, well you two didn't help much. Who was it that started that paint fight?

**Marz:** Let's not worry about that right now. All you lovely readers, keep your eyes open for **Socks 2: Butlers' revenge**! **:D**

**Daisy:** On with the story after a notice from Marz.

**Marz**: Nope still don't own Artemis or Holly, or even Sool, but I'll keep checking. We can still hope.

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers Den**

Chapter 14

Early the next morning Artemis and Holly awoke to the sound of birds twittering joyously in the trees. They changed into clothes similar to those that they wore the previous day and headed to breakfast. Hannah, Marz, Lily and Ginnie were all seated at the head table, eating quietly. Daisy, however, was no-where to be found, her chair so obviously vacant. Artemis and Holly didn't worry about this, assuming it wasn't very important but still inquired as to why she was missing.

"Lily." Holly began. "Where is Daisy? It isn't normal for her to miss breakfast is it?"

Lily looked to the other higher queens before replying, they shook their heads and Lily sighed before turning to Holly once more.

"I am afraid Daisy is feeling a bit ill." She lied. "It isn't anything deadly, she will recover, she just needed to stay in bed for a while."

Artemis and Holly ate their fill. They knew that the Higher Queens were lying to them, but they were not sure why they would need to. They wondered off to the library and browsed the millions of book that were to be read. Once they saw Lily stroll in and pick up a book, she waved at them and left, she seemed much happier than this morning. At around lunch time Sool arrived, he was carrying a tray laden with food. He seemed to have accepted his new job well and even managed a small smile to Artemis before leaving.

That evening Artemis and Holly went to explore the grounds around the castle. At the back there was a dazzling waterfall, the pool at the bottom was crystal clear with the odd fish darting across. After passing through the tunnel under the waterfall and back into open air they came across a sign. It read:

"_**NO ENTRY!"**_

"_**Death will almost certainly occur on violation."**_

No matter what the sign said both elves and humans are incredibly curious creatures and the forest of vines ahead of them were just too tempting to resist, who knew what was beyond them? The two adventurers set off , they forced their way through the vines and were astonished at what they found on the other side. Artemis heard Holly gasp, and he didn't blame her for doing so. There were blades everywhere, so much danger and potential death it would be stunning to anyone. The one thing the two were lucky about was that the blades weren't moving, yet. Artemis turned around to leave, quickly, only to see their exit barred by blades which had risen up from the caves' stone floor. Gulping gently Artemis turned round once more to survey the trials he and Holly were soon to face. He took a step forwards and cringed as everything began to move. He had just stepped on a pressure pad.

The blades sang as they cut their way through the air, getting closer and closer to the two travellers every second. Holly grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled him out of the way mere moments before a shiny piece of metal shot across the space that his head had previously occupied.** (A/N: Ooh! Shiny!)**

"We have a big problem." Artemis stated the obvious and Holly shot him a look.

"Let's get moving before another of those blades decides to take another swing at your head!" She replied.

He nodded. He planned to live for at least another 90 years and staying here was making those 90 years less and less likely.

Careful to avoid the paths of the blades they sprinted to the other side, and temporary safety. When they arrived at their destination however the floor shook and there was a booming from stone making contact with stone. The walls ahead were slamming together violently, daring those seeking escape from this tomb of death to pass through them. As Artemis and Holly approached this next obstacle they realised it wasn't as bad as it looked; there was hardly any distance to travel from where they stood to the exit of the clashing sides. To make it easier for themselves they walked right to where the stone began and just as it began to open dashed through, easily making it to the other side before the stones let off another boom.

* * *

Back at the ranch Hannah, Ginny, Marz and Lily smiled to one another, the two visitors were doing very well. Most who trespassed never even got this far let alone past the next trap. Perhaps the Den needed its security features improving, one thing for sure it wasn't going to put Daisy in the best of moods.

* * *

Daisy growled darkly, they had intruded in her den and to make matters worse they had passed the first two traps. She wasn't going to let them die but they at least deserved to be terrified a little. She padded silently over to a stone console and placed her paws on the pads. Everything that was not previously active whirred to life and she allowed herself a small smirk, she so had to see this.

* * *

Holly smiled as she caught her breath, it had been a long time since she last did something as entertaining yet as dangerous as this. She glanced at Artemis and winked. She took in her surroundings, there was a small alcove and a few rocks, and there was even a stream of light coming from the roof of the cave. Full of confidence she decided to say something that isn't a good idea at the best of times.

"Bring it on!" She said.

It was that moment that they heard it. They glanced behind them to see a large boulder beginning to roll towards them. They both cursed and set off at full speed for the alcove that Holly had spotted earlier, trying desperately not to trip on the rocks. The boulder behind them was also picking up speed and soon there were only a couple of metres to the alcove. They both dived for it and felt the air reacting to the large rock as it sped harmlessly by. Holly slid to the floor, completely exhausted and Artemis, who was if possible worse off, joined her.

"We sure seem to have gotten ourselves into a spot of bother." Holly said as she rested her head on Artemis' shoulder.

"That sure is a change from earlier Holly." Artemis smirked at what Holly said previously.

Holly poked him gently and sat up; she planned to say something funny but stopped when she saw the look in Artemis' eyes. She loved those beautiful blue orbs and could probably drown in them if she stared long enough. The light in the cave was slowly dwindling as the sun set outside and Holly leant in slowly. Artemis met her and the kiss that followed told them that this was right, that all they would ever need is each other.

After they broke the kiss for air Holly returned to her previous position, her head resting on Artemis' shoulder, her breath tickling his neck.

"Holly." Artemis began quietly. "I love you."

Holly smiled and replied. "I love you too Artemis. It's amazing how much you've changed since we met; now you're kind and friendly, well to me at least."

"You're the reason I changed Holly. If I never met you I would probably still be cold and heartless." He said honestly. "You saved me."

Holly kissed him lightly and cuddled up against him. She soon fell asleep in the arms of her love, Artemis also drifted off eventually and the cave was silent apart from the soft breathing coming from a small alcove.

Thanks for reading! I hope the romance wasn't too… weird, I'd love to know where to improve on it, and sorry for the OOCness, but hey it wouldn't be our story without it! Big thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, it's great to know people appreciate the story. Everyone else R&R NOW, remember reviews buy carrots for the plot bunnies:D

**

* * *

**

**White Tiger123 and Marz0**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daisy:** Hi folks, here is part 8!

**Marz:** Yeah read enjoy and then review!

**Daisy:** If you really want then read it again, Oh marzie?

**Marz:** WHAT!

**Daisy:** Erm… Where's Artemis?

**Marz:** He's with Holly; I left them by the lake…

**Daisy:** Oh okay then! _giggles hysterically_

**Marz:** I don't get it…

**Daisy:** _runs over and whispers in Marz's ear_

**Marz:** **:D **LOL!

**Ginnie: **I don't get it!

**Daisy + Marz: **_both giggle hysterically_ ehem _cough cough_

**Ginnie: **I really don't get it!

**Daisy + Marz: **_Run over and tell Ginnie._

_Artemis and Holly walk in_

_Sudden silence, cue cricket._

_Daisy bursts into laughter._

**Ginnie: **Oh I get it! _looks suspiciously at Artemis and Holly_

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers' Den**

Chapter 15

Artemis awoke to the voices of Daisy and Holly; it seemed Daisy was explaining something important. Artemis however was unsure of what she was saying as he was not yet completely conscious. He sat up slowly and dispelled the last of his drowsiness. The only word of the conversation that he caught was 'pain', which didn't exactly fill him with confidence. The two women noticed he was now awake and pulled him to his feet, he was about to ask exactly what he had missed when Daisy began to speak.

"Ask questions later if they have not yet been explained, until then you need to come quickly." She said. "The battle is very soon and although the Higher Queens are once again immortal you and Holly need to be able to defend yourselves to a high enough standard."

Artemis couldn't help it; he had to ask a question. "When did you get your immortality back? What was it we wanted above all else?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and smirked at Holly who was smiling lightly.

She answered with two words. "Each other!"

Holly nodded and the two ran off, Artemis was amazed at how fast they were managing to go for a time that was probably very early in the morning. They soon stopped however and Artemis, when he caught up, saw why. They were at the edge of a large pit, its bottom was that far down it could not be seen in the twilight. Artemis and Holly followed Daisy to the wall of the cave and saw her press the palms of her hands against it. That section of wall moved away to reveal a small, dark tunnel. Without hesitation Daisy went right on in, the wall began to move back into place so Holly grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled him in just in time. Holly pulled him blindly along the tunnel, running with confidence he did not feel in the pitch blackness. Eventually however they began to see a light and Holly ran faster, when they reached the end they had to squint because of the brightness. The brightness did not come naturally however, there were lights on the ceiling which seemed to be powered by electricity. The people of this world had no technology to speak of so this was quite shocking; there were large control panels and even what looked to be a very old computer.

"Daisy." Holly began. "Why have electricity in here and yet not give it to the people?"

"Holly, I know what your planet was like a hundred years ago. I dread to think what it's like now!" She growled, obviously very passionate about this. "I will not let that happen to my planet!"

Holly nodded; it was logical, even if not very fair. If the gift of electricity was given to the people then this world would slowly be destroyed, just as Earth was being even as they spoke. Holly felt Artemis coming up behind her and turned, he looked uncharacteristically worried.

"Holly I don't know what it is but something's coming." He told her.

She slid a stray piece of hair behind his ear and he closed his eyes; relaxing slightly. He opened them again a few moments later in shock and pulled Holly close to him. The vibrations shook the entire cave and presumably the land for many miles around. After a while the violent vibrations stopped and Daisy walked calmly over to them. Holly only moved out of Artemis' arms as she began to speak to them both.

"That was Hannah; she says that the battle will begin first thing tomorrow morning, and that we are to be on time." Daisy frowned, her brow creasing lightly. "That means we only have 1 day to teach you all you need to know to keep safe, and alive. Very much alive."

Artemis looked at Holly and she grinned; she knew what they had to do next, he didn't. Suddenly Artemis though of something that would save a lot of trouble for them all, he decided to inquire about it.

"Why not kill them all now?" He asked. "Before the enemy endanger your people. Wouldn't that be much easier?"

Daisy smile at him and gave her reply. "The powers that I was given after the Great War had an unbelievable effect on me. The powers have needs, just like any living thing. Those that I was gifted with are mostly dark, hard to control. Every now and then they need to let off some steam. If I killed them all now my powers would still need a game or two. In theory anything could happen; all life on this planet could be wiped out. A good old fashioned fight is just what my powers love, and so is just what I love."

After finishing explaining herself she walked over to one of the controls and pushed a big red button. All of the lights in the room went off and a small part of the roof above (about 4 feet across) opened up; leaving a circular spotlight in the middle of the room. Daisy sat down in the spotlight and, sensing a mind meld, Artemis and Holly sat with her.

Their knees touched and Daisy began the tuition.

In their minds Daisy was in her animal form, Artemis and Holly morphed to their own creatures. They concentrated carefully on Daisy as she slowly transformed, instead of once again becoming human she stopped halfway. She had the claws, fur, tail and head of her White Tiger, but with a human figure; a perfect fighting form. She stood perfectly balanced and broke the mind meld, deciding to watch the others attempts at the difficult transformation. Timing was critical and there were many unusual mistakes before both Artemis and Holly got it right. When they did Daisy knew they would be able to do it again, whenever they want, for the rest of their lives. Slowly they gained their balance and moved quickly from a steady walk to an all out sprint around the room.

Artemis and Holly walked back over to Daisy, both were proud to see a content smile gracing her feline features. There was only one more thing she had to teach them, the rest was a bonus. Seeing them fight in this form was what needed to be done immediately so she got their attention with a small growl.

"Okay then!" She began. "Do you both know how to fight? If you do then you won't be able to believe how much easier my job will be."

Holly nodded to the affirmative, as did Artemis. Holly's training in the LEP covered hand to hand combat and Butler had taught Artemis the basics.

"Good." Daisy took a breath and continued. "Forget all of the rules you have ever been taught, in war these don't apply. Treat those fighting with you like family and if they are doing badly then help. So I can be sure you'll be okay try your best to land some blows on me, both of you. I will only defend, not attack so you won't get injured."

She took a few steps back and allowed Artemis and Holly to attack. She parried their blows and gave words of advice to improve their tactics. After an hour or so quite a few blows had been landed on Daisy and she was satisfied with their progress. She back-flipped away, over their heads, and signalled for them to stop their onslaught. The battle was getting closer; she could feel it in the ground and taste it in the air. Her powers were becoming impatient.

She knelt Holly and Artemis side by side, still in their impressive fighting forms and placed her clawed hands on their backs. Holly tensed and Artemis gave her a weird look, the next moment however this was replaced by a grimace as pain ripped through his body. Holly was fairing slightly better as she had been expecting it. Soon the pain disappeared only to be replaced by a weird numbness. Artemis relaxed and opened his eyes which had shut themselves earlier. There was something different about his body, he could feel it but was not sure what exactly had happened. Artemis looked over at Holly and saw two magnificent wings, at least 7 feet from one tip to the other, attached to her back. They had the same pattern as the rest of her body; it was a very unusual thing to see on feathers. He therefore correctly assumed that he had wings himself. Artemis remembered the times, deep in the night, when he had tried, in vain, to give himself wings. He now understood why he could not do it; his body wouldn't allow him to cause himself so much pain. Somehow he knew that the wings would now come whenever he needed them.

Holly smiled, her eyes closed tightly. She knew what had happened and automatically felt the difference. She gave her fully formed wings an experimental flap and opened her eyes. She stood and turned to Artemis, as she helped him up his midnight black wings, the same sort of size as her own, unfolded and glinted in the artificial light. He was a truly beautiful creature.

Daisy had wandered over to the other side of the room and was fiddling with one of the walls. Holly walked over and stood by her side, she was then handed some large metal armour. Sensing the importance of this Artemis came over and was given some of his own. Daisy pushed this armour against Artemis' body and it melded to the shape of his torso, she then moved away and did the same with the armour that Holly was holding.

"This is Royal armour." She explained. "In the heat of battle, when your adrenaline gets going, it will change shape and cover your whole body but still allowing you to breath. It cannot be destroyed in that state."

Daisy pressed a symbol on the armour and it shrank to the size of a two pence piece, fixed in the middle of Holly's stomach. Artemis did the same to his own and flapped his wings, rising gently off the floor. Holly followed suit and the two of them practised their movement and turning. Daisy grinned at the two love birds and brought her own wings into action. They were striped and around nine feet across, she took off quickly and gained momentum until she folded her wings flat into her body as she shot up through the small hole in the roof. Back in the open air she found a thermal and waited for Artemis and Holly to catch up. Soon the three of them were soaring higher than the clouds, on their way to win a war.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in around 6 or 7 days, give or take. The exams _"Grrr evil exams" Mutters evil things about exams _may change that though.

Don't forget to review!

White-Tiger123 + Marz 0


	9. Chapter 9

**Daisy:** This is a special chapter dedicated to my fabulous Beta Marz0!

**Ginnie:** It's her birthday today (16th May) so we decided to save her the trouble of Beta-ing this story, this time! Even if she wanted to beta it (which she did) we did it for her any way!

**Hannah:** Yup that we did, and we tried to make sure the chapter was extra long. It worked very well which is very unusual for our plans!

**Daisy:** So Marzie have a great day and enjoy your pressies, especially the ones we got you!

**Ginnie:** Here's part nine, we hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and the Tigers' Den**

Chapter 16

After six or seven hours flying the small group began to descend, eventually landing in a large grassy field. Off to one side of the field, in some slightly longer grass, was a large tent and a few small camp fires. Daisy morphed back to her human form and strolled over to the tent, Artemis and Holly in their human forms following closely behind. It was just after midnight and as they entered the tent Daisy ran up to Marz and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Marzie!" The Queens shouted joyfully.

From nowhere Daisy produced a bracelet of black crystals and put it round Marz's wrist.

"It's from all of us." She said happily. "Enjoy the battle later today! It'll be fun to see you fight again!"

All of the Queens, Artemis and Holly span round as someone entered the tent. The Queens ran over to the two men and gave them hugs. Marz was the first one to speak, she was standing right by one of the men. He had dark blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Tyler wow!" Marz said. "You have changed so much since I last saw you, you were only fourteen back then!"

"I know." He replied kindly. "I've aged very well the last 500 years! I wonder how that happened."

Marz turned round to give a stern look to Daisy but she was too busy chatting away with the other man. She looked instead to the other three Queens who merely shrugged and began chatting amongst themselves. Marz coughed and everyone looked at her, Daisy grinned slightly at Marz's _'why didn't you tell me'_ look.

She tried to give a look which said 'Me do something? Nah!' and failed miserably much to her annoyance! She settled for the normal form of communication instead.

"It's not my fault I wanted them not to age. I may be able to talk to dead people but it can get a bit disturbing." Daisy said. "I prefer to be able to sense the blood running through their bodies, besides they had to be here to command some of the army."

Artemis walked over to the man Daisy had previously been talking to. He had a similar figure to Artemis', and the same icy blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Artemis. It's nice to meet you." He said.

Holly smiled at Artemis' words. A few days ago he wouldn't have been half as polite, it was a big change.

"My names Apollo, I train the teenage boys of this world to fight. This means if the Queens require it an army is always ready for them." Apollo replied.

Daisy grinned; she had felt Artemis and Holly's shock as they had been informed of her dear friend's name. She knew why they were shocked as well, a lot could be conveyed in emotions and the similarity between Artemis and Apollo made it even more amusing. She sighed contentedly and decided to make and announcement.

"Okay everyone." She began. "I recommend we all go to sleep. There is only about five hours until the sun rises, and that is when the battle begins. Besides we will need the energy for the victory party."

The Queens giggled and Daisy smirked in reply. They all walked out and gathered around a large fire, finding the best possible spot to sleep in. Hannah, Ginnie and Lily found some soft grass and curled up, falling to sleep immediately. Artemis and Holly found a patch to themselves and after a few moments joined their companions, fast asleep. Marz sat on a large rock; she had decided to keep watch for a while until everyone else was comfortable. Daisy said her goodbyes to Marz and ascended a large willow tree, this tree had been there when they had become Queens and Daisy had become very attached. She watched as Tyler joined Marz on the rock and felt Apollo climb the tree to join her. They chatted for a while but soon fell asleep, the day's events taking their toll.

The night passed swiftly and around half an hour before the sun was to rise Artemis and Holly woke up. They were spooned together very comfortably and really didn't feel like getting up. Lily and Ginnie appeared a few moments later and signalled to the couple to come with them. Artemis sighed and got slowly to his feet, Holly groaned at his warmth disappearing and growled lightly. Artemis grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, she scowled and he grinned. Lily coughed and signalled to the north, asking them to follow her. Ginnie was hidden behind a rock with Hannah, they were watching Marz train. She was fighting with Tyler who looked to be holding his own, well at least until Marz pinned him. Holly giggled into her hand; it was an amazingly cute fight. Apollo walked up behind them and prodded Artemis in the shoulder. They moved over so that he too could fit behind the small rock, watching the young Queen prepare herself. Daisy was lying comfortably on a branch of her tree, it was quite high up and Apollo had decided that the branch wouldn't support his weight. She watched Marz training and knew that the final preparations had to be completed, Marz pinned Tyler once again and Daisy leapt from the tree. She let out a roar and her faithful snow-wolves replied; they would sort the army out for her. This action however also gained the attention of the small group hiding behind the rock and those that had previously been training. They all came over to Daisy and she shooed them into the main tent. When they were all inside they sat down and Apollo began to speak.

"Tyler and I have brought 40,000 of our best troops with us." He said. "There are 20,000 of my best swordsmen, and 20,000 of Tyler's Amazonian archers. There are over 100,000 creatures from across the planet here to help and there are all of the residents of the palace who haven't joined the rebels. First though I think that Daisy wants to do something."

Daisy stood and rummaged around in some hay, eventually pulling out four buttons. Each of the buttons was a different shade of red; Fuchsia, Crimson, Scarlet and Magenta. She held her hands out and Marz took the one with a Fuchsia tint, she pressed it and there was a dull banging sound. Daisy cringed and looked out of the tent towards the horizon.

"Oh, that's going to take some cleaning later!" She said.

Marz selected another button, this time the Crimson one and pressed it with even more enthusiasm than the first. There was a pop and hundreds of balloons fell from the roof of the tent. Daisy threw the remaining buttons back into the hay where they disintegrated. Marz grinned, she loved buttons, especially red ones, and balloons were a bonus. She selected a large blue one and walked out into the early morning sunshine.

The wolves had set the army out into several platoons with the swordsmen in front, then the creatures and then the skilled archers. They were ready and waiting for orders. The Queens strolled out to the head of the army, Artemis, Holly, Apollo and Tyler right there with them. A quick glance over the opposing army caused Artemis to snigger; they were obviously amateurs. Their bowmen were at the front of the army with no protection given, the rebel leaders were in the middle and the swordsmen were at the back where they couldn't attack the enemy even if they had wanted to. All that the Queens had to do to win was make a path through the archers and then it would get interesting.

Daisy signalled to a platoon of 10,000 archers and Marz to the other one, the blue balloon still clasped tightly in her hand. All 20,000 of the young women fired flaming arrows, lit by Marz's gift. Not all of the flying projectiles hit their targets but a good many of the enemy swordsmen fell dead. There was a distant shout and the enemy archers had their turn, 50,000 arrows were launched. The Higher Queens rose into the air, eyes closed and concentrating hard, every single arrow was turned around and sent back at the one who fired it. There was now a clear path to the enemy leaders and the Queens took it, the swordsmen following closely behind. Artemis and Holly got lost in the sea of warriors but soon saw where to head, the Queens had cleared a large area and wanted a fight.

Before the Queens stood five humans, all of whom they recognised. Only one of these earned a growl from them and she hid behind her allies.

"Well look here!" Daisy began. "Shall we start the _real _fight now or are you going to surrender?"

The rebel leaders shook their heads, not speaking a word to the Queens. Daisy and Hannah pushed Marz forwards at the enemy, wanting her to go first.

"Go for it Birthday Girl!" They shouted encouragingly. "Pick one of the weaklings to beat!"

Marz grinned at her companions' faith, handed Hannah her precious balloon and strode purposefully forwards. She grabbed Kara by the arm and dragged her into the centre of the armies, a ring was formed and the fight began.

Kara transformed into the fighting form of a common fox and gave her most menacing hiss. It was a very poor attempt at intimidating the Queen who merely smirked and morphed into a lean, muscled cat fighter. She leapt straight for Kara, knocking her to the floor and digging her claws deep into her shoulders. Kara stood no chance.

As Marz's grey fur stood on end and her bright green eyed flashed she put her paws on Kara's stomach. There was a flash of orange light and Kara burst into flames, dieing slowly. Marz got up and walked away from Kara's smouldering body, morphing back to her human form as she did so. She grinned at the other Queens and got many congratulations from the army. It was one nil to the rightful rulers.

Hannah walked forwards after a handing Marz her baloon, she had decided to take her turn and no one disagreed. Artemis and Holly meanwhile had managed to force their way through the various ranks of men, women and once even unicorns to get to the front of the surrounding circle. They watched Hannah walk slowly over to the enemy leaders and grab one. Hannah knew the woman she had grabbed as Andrea and stood her in the Kara's ashes. It was unusual to see so many standing by as one of their leaders was forced to stand in the body of one who had already fallen.

Hannah was the first to morph, her giraffe fighting form standing tall and proud. Andrea morphed into an iguana and Hannah shook her head at the weakness that its body portrayed. They would never learn of the way the fighting form shows the power of the one who had it.

The iguana form attacked and Hannah parried rapidly until one blow was landed. The iguana's claws had caused a large gash in Hannah's stomach and to say she wasn't happy was an understatement. The Earth took hold of Andrea's feet, holding her securely in place.

"You have made more mistakes to mention that I could criticize you about before you die." Hannah began. "I will mention only two. First you rebel against those both infinitely powerful and vastly superior in both mind and body, and then you scratch me. Both are incredible forms of stupidity."

The Earth began to rise again, until only Andrea's head was left uncovered.

"Goodbye!" Hannah spat.

Hannah delivered a spinning kick upon the trapped rebel's head and almost everybody cringed at the crack that followed; Andrea's neck was broken.

The Queens and their army cheered as Hannah returned to their ranks. Marz healed Hannah's cuts and gave her a small smile. A few moments later Ginnie grabbed one of the rebel leaders, she was very chubby and had weirdly shaped feet. She was led kicking and screaming to the middle of the circle, a short distance away from Andrea's body encased in stone.

"So Yennej." Ginnie said cockily. "Are you scared yet?"

Yennej didn't answer the Queen but went significantly paler at the realisation that she was probably going to die. She morphed and her crocodile fighting form, complete with large fluffy wings, and earned a few laughs from all of the observers. After leaving enough time for Yennej to become suitably embarrassed Ginnie began to speak.

"It's nice to see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public, before you die!" Ginnie said.

She then morphed into her incredibly nimble monkey fighting form. She immediately charged at Yennej and knocked her to the floor.

Ginnie stuck her tongue out at Yennej, they had been worst enemies since the day they met and no one could blame Ginnie for it. Ginnie however soon joined her nemesis on the floor as Yennej's scaly tail swept Ginnie off her feet. Ginnie landed awkwardly and there was a loud clicking sound as she rose to her feet. Even with her injury Ginnie still had the upper hand in the battle, and when Yennej took to the sky she became rather annoyed. Yennej's wings were having trouble keeping her in the sky, but no matter how comical it looked she had to come down. A blue flash and it began to rain above Yennej, soaking the wings of the dense beast. She fell like a large, fleshy rock and landed in a heap at Ginnie's feet.

"Yennej, do you remember the first time we met?" Ginnie asked.

After getting no reply Ginnie wrapped her long tail around the crocodile's neck and lifted her off of the ground, taking care not to put too much weight on her injured leg.

"Well I remember, although I am trying desperately to forget." She continued. "I told you that you had nothing to fear from my base instincts; that it was my finer ones that told me to kill you. I think it's about time to give in to those instincts!"

She forced Yennej into the ground and let her tail strangle her. When the trapped beast stopped struggling Ginnie released her grip and limped away. When she reached her friends Marz confirmed her suspicion that she had broken her leg, it was fixed in less than a second with Marz's skill however. Ginnie morphed back to her human form and sat down to watch the next victory.

It was Lily's turn to fight next; Daisy always went last, it was a rule during these wars. Lily casually wandered over and chose the less important leader to fight, her name was Trisha and Lily had trained the girl herself.

Lily knew Trisha's form and tactics so the fight would be rather interesting. Trisha morphed into a horse warrior and Lily morphed into a magnificent Golden Eagle, her beak glistening dangerously.

Lily launched herself at Trisha, her wings folded back and aiming for the horse's throat. She missed as Trisha dodged slightly but still took a chunk out of her oversized ear. Lily still managed to bring her to the ground however with her sheer momentum. Trisha hit Lily with her hooves and made a run for the edge of the circle. With a few flaps of her wings Lily had caught up and grabbed Trisha by the shoulders, digging her razor sharp talons into the horse's flesh. It was about time to scare the poor creatures shitless.

Lily accelerated, flying almost straight up into the sky. She pulled a few corkscrews, trying to hit Trisha with as many Gs as possible and then headed straight for the ground. Lily was cutting the air with her very speed, going at over five hundred miles per hour. Trisha was screaming her lungs out, but Lily paid no heed. She let go of the horse and opened her wings, stopping quickly. There was a large boom as Trisha hit the ground, she had created a crater around six metres in diameter. It was one thing Lily could be certain the creature would not be getting out of. Artemis and Holly walked and stood next to Marz who greeted them cheerfully; it was a very amusing form of entertainment for her birthday.

Lily landed carefully next to Daisy, morphed to her human form, and wished her luck. Daisy smirked and morphed into her White Tiger fighting form, wings out and ready to play. She sauntered up to the woman opposite her and growled darkly.

"Kira, it's nice to see you again." She said. "Let's see if you are still as bad a fighter as you were when you left the palace!"

Kira transformed into a large blue dragon with scaly wings and blew hot air at Daisy. Daisy smirked and let the dragon attack, blocking all of the shots and eventually causing a long gash in the creature's stomach. Kira staggered back and shot a death glare at Daisy, amazingly enough it didn't work and Daisy began her own assault. Within the space of three minutes Kira became covered in her own blood and Daisy became all the more vicious. Her black stripes grew until no white could be seen and spikes grew all along her tail and backbone, she was a deadly killing machine.

Daisy grabbed Kira and dug her fangs into her neck and flapped her powerful wings until they were both around ten metres in the air.

"I am going to have to kill you now Kira." Daisy told her. "I may be cruelly depriving some poor village out there of their idiot but I am afraid it must be done, for the good of the planet. Hope you enjoy death and all that jazz."

With that Daisy killed her, with no remorse at all and cast Kira to the ground. Daisy landed and stood before the enemy army that was standing there with a collective look of disbelief on their faces.

"Well then you ugly rabble." She said as she addressed the incredibly unorganised chaos that was her remaining enemies. "Do you want to surrender or die?"

Those that still had some of their senses working raised their swords and shield. This was just what Daisy wanted however and she turned to address her own people.

"Well then comrades." She began. "Do you want to fight or have a show?"

The crowds cheered and a sharp growl brought the Snow Wolves to Daisy's side. She sent them off into the midst of the enemy, under strict instructions to leave some for her. Daisy walked over to Artemis and Holly who were looking very confused at what had happened at this place.

"Do you want a fight?" Daisy asked them. "You make a formidable team and it would be interesting to see how many of the enemy you can kill."

They politely declined the invitation; killing people not really being their idea of fun and let Daisy join her Royal Guard.

It was several hours before all of the enemy had been destroyed and Daisy ran happily over to them, she had several large cuts but it seemed to have no effect. She morphed from her fighting form back to normal and waited for her Wolves to catch up. Marz dismissed them and they wandered off back to camp to prepare to party.

"So Marz." Daisy began, licking a wound on her arm. "Are you ready to finish your Birthday in style?"

"I think I am you know." Marz replied cheerfully. "As long as I get a nice dress to wear."

Daisy nodded and grinned as Apollo and Tyler walked over to the group.

"Apollo, Tyler, would you mind taking Artemis and prepare him for tonight's festivities." Marz said. "Oh and be sure to mention the ritual, that could be very important."

Apollo and Tyler did as requested and led Artemis off towards the camp, the Queens turned to Holly and smiled at her. The six of them linked arms and ran back to the main tent, Marz's balloon flying wildly behind them. There was only half an hour until the party began!

* * *

Thanks for reading! I need some ideas for dares ect. Feel free to help! Hope you are enjoying so far! Don't forget to review!

Special thanks go to **1st female LEPrecon **our most loyal reviewer!

**White-Tiger123 + Ginnie123 + Hannah-Giraffe **


End file.
